Chronic tissue ischemia, i.e., persistent restriction of blood supply to a tissue, can impair tissue function and result in tissue and organ damage. Chronic tissue ischemia in critical organ systems or body parts, for example, heart, brain, kidneys, skin, limbs, or gastrointestinal tract, contributes significantly to human morbidity and mortality and there is a continuing need for therapeutic strategies that restore blood supply to affected regions.